jurassicwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Jurassic War features 8 different clans. Clan summaries =Clans= Koaka Trains flying reptiles. Has access to warriors but can't produce weapons due lack of armory. Can train Carnotaurus. - Story - Primitive Year 975 Some poeple coming out of the Tyrano were displeased with the reason of that their leader thougt too much of only dinosaurs and underestimantedmen. So, they came to leave with flying dinosaurs trained by themselves and formed a new village. These people named themselves the "Koaka". Radumba Produces three kinds of bow (normal, fire and poison) from Armory. Has access to Muscle Men and Warriors. Can also produce axes and has the weakest shield among tribes with armory. - Story - Primitive Year 996 There were primitive men who arrived on the Jurassic Island with te Masai. They were the Radumba who were in intimate relation with the Masai. When they arrived, the Radumba had done nothing but plunder. However, they felt guilty about killing people cruelty, so they made a decision to hunt animals only and left the Masai. The Radumba developed new devices for hunting and strenghthened their power. And they came to shoot arrows better than the Masai. The Radumba built a village in the southeastern Jurassic Island, far away from the Masai. Romack Trains Rangers, a range unit with vision spells and the teleport spell. The ultimate ranger's spell can revive units. - Story - Primitive Year 1013 Primitive men living at the south pole far from the land came to apprehend the short-distant momentary space shifting, based on the technics that were used at hunting. They lived peacefully, without fighting. But earthquakes ofter occurred and the weather was so cold that they wanted to move to a land which is warm and peaceful. While traveling for the land on boats, they foudn the Jurassic Islnd. And they knew that the island was much safer than south pole which was often visited by natural calamities. They were very pleased with their finding and came to form a village in the Island. They didn't have much power, but they lived peacefully doing hunting. But they didn't know tha there had been other tribe on the Jurassic Island until then. The name of the tribe was the "Romack". Tyrano Trains ground dinosaurs such as velociraptors and triceratops. Can also train the only ranged dinosaur: the dilophosaurus. - Story - Primitive Year 972 Before the big chaos took place, there were severe conflicts between tribes. Th conflicts risking their final lives made all over the land red with bloo. What was more, although people survived at the conflicts, they had to face with the bigger disaster like earthquakes, thunderstorms..etc. The final days when the conflicts where ending, the primitive men being badly damage came to feel tat they could never live with peace again and came to desire for the land of dream having rich nature and fertile oil. Deserted land...The land of dream... The primitive men who were left on the land decided to look for the Jurassic Island, the land of dream. Among them, there were people who arrived there first. These people fought dinosaurs and had them trained. They called themselves the "Tyrano" and declared that they were the host of he Island. Masai Produces swords, boomerangs, bows and shields from Armory. Has access to Warriors. Only tribe that produces iron shields. - Story - Primitive Year 986 One day when the sun was setting, a group of people from the land had arrived on the east coast of the Island. Tey were the people full of hatred and cavort, and they were the devils doing nothing but steal and plunder on the land. They made groups and attacked villages one after another. Their names was the "Masai", and they were very brutal. Moospell Trains Wizards, a range unit with offensive spells and a debuff spell that freeze the enemy. Can also train warlocks that are able to do area damage. - Story - Primitive Year 988 Perox, the god of darkness, hide in the Jurassic Island with his appearance changed after he had defeated in he fighting between gods. Perox intimidated primitive men with his various magic and had a desire to build a anew kingdom at his own with some primitive men following him. Perox had the primitive men understand harmful magic to intimidate gods and other primitive men and called the followers the "Moospell". Koomba Produces Boomerangs from Armory. Has access to Muscle Men. - Story - Primitive Year 992 Before the conflicts broke out on the land, there had been a tribe being considered ignorant with the lack of wisdom. They were treated like slaves among tribes. Some time later, some of their sons having high intelligence rose in rebellion with other slave like primitive men. Kanoose Has Elves, a range unit that casts heal spells and the shield spell. - Story - Primitive Year 995 The Koomba had been attacked by te Moospell many times. Some of the koomba with hight intelligence had finally found a treatment and wanted to be faced with the Moospell. But the rest of the people desired to obey adnd dedicated some amount of food to the Moospell. So, people who wanted to be against the Moospell left the village and formed a new one. They changed their appearance and became enemies of the Moospell. They were altered to female sorcerers by some rite, and called themselves the "Kanoose". The Koomba didn't like them, eighter. Meanwhile, as time went by, the food requirement of the Moospel gret more and more, and the people in Koomba began to miss the Kanoose who had left before. They began to disorder the Moospell and tried to build new defensive strenght to bear with the Moospell's harmful magic and external aggressions.